Bicycles have been around for a long time. There is a growing section of bicycle enthusiasts who are turning to the so called xe2x80x9cMountain Bikesxe2x80x9d in order to attempt to conquer rugged terrain. There is not a front and rear drive bicycle on the market. This invention is attempting to provide an ultimate bicycle to enjoy and conquer even more rugged terrain by introducing a front and rear drive bicycle. This invention offers hope of high-tech rough terrain adventure by providing a means of converting human energy into mechanical means where by both ends of the bicycle are working to achieve conquering of difficult terrain. This invention relates, in general, to a bicycle having a two wheel drive capability. The front and rear axles are both gear controlled and chain driven. The frame is designed to pivot at the center where the front and rear sections meet. The front and rear sections turn in opposing directions so as to force a quicker turning radius of the bicycle. The turning of the bicycle is controlled by a gear and steering cable assembly that connects to two fixed studs on the front and rear sections at the center vertical pivot shaft. The bicycle also has a drive system where by the front and rear axle gears are connected to two center drive sprockets by a fixed bar and pivot system. As disclosed, the invention has particular application to bicycles, but is not limited thereto.
A review of prior art does not disclose any type of front and rear axle drives, that is, a two wheel drive bicycle. There is also not to be found a bicycle that hinges in the center in order to turn.
A review of the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,053 discusses a high-bicycle frame with an elevated seat and handlebar, by inventors Barts and Altman.
Des. Pat. No. 368,679 by Diety and Haney introduces an ornamental design for a bicycle frame, but is the Standard rear wheel and front handlebar type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,013 by Klein introduces a larger diameter tubing to increase the rigidity of a bicycle frame and U.S. Pat, No. 4,921,267 talks about a light weight alloy casting for a bicycle frame.
The present invention discloses a bicycle that has a two wheel drive capability. The present invention is divided into three separate but intevical parts. The first part is being the bicycle frame that allows the bicycle to have a front and rear drive capability. The second part is the steering or turning mechanism that is achieved by the front and rear bicycle sections pivoting at a center point in opposite directions by means of a gear and steering cable assembly. The third part is a drive system where by two center sprockets are connected to the front and rear axle and gear mechanism by a fixed bar with a pivot capability.